Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to privacy protection, and, more particularly, to social media support systems that satisfy low privacy risk and high clarity.
Description of the Related Art
Many social media processes and applications require users to input various types and amounts of data. For example, for write-in questions, inquiries, and consultations in social media, users are often required, to some extent, to input specific public information and personal information such as, the user's age, address, education, profession, annual income, family structure, etc. A downside to inputting personal information on social media is that, the more personal information a user inputs on social media, and the more frequently the user inputs that information, the higher the probability that some form of leakage of the personal information will occur.
Due to the possibility of leakage of personal data, there has been a growing need for some form of system/method that enables users to input personal information on social media while still maintaining the privacy of the users and at the same time enabling one or more respondents to be able to accurately respond to the user's information.